Chemiluminescent compositions which produce light upon admixture of two components are well known. The two components are kept separate until light is desired. At the desired time, the two components are mixed and light is produced. The intensity, duration and color of the light will depend on the ingredients of the two components.
The first component is an oxalate component which comprises an oxalate ester and a solvent. The second component is a peroxide component which comprises a peroxide compound and a solvent. The composition also includes a fluorescer which may be present in either component as well as a catalyst which is normally present in the peroxide component.
The prior art discloses the use of Group Ia metal salts as catalysts for the chemiluminescent compositions. Examples of such prior art catalysts include sodium salicylate, sodium-5-halogen salicylates, rubidium acetate, lithium salicylate, lithium-5-t-butyl salicylate, lithium mono-, di- and tri- chloro-salicylates, rubidium acetate, potassium salicylate, tetraalkylammonium salicylates, tetraalkylammonium benzoates, perchlorates, fluoborates, benzoates and the like, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,775,336; 3,749,679, 4,751,616, 4,626,383, and the like.
The prior art catalysts mentioned above suffer from several disadvantages, e.g. The are too "hot", i.e. they produce chemiluminescent light of high intensity but of short duration, the light is of long duration but of low intensity, light of acceptable intensity and duration is produced only at room temperatures or higher, etc. In contradistinction thereto, the catalysts of the present invention readily produce chemiluminescent light of high intensity and long duration at cold temperatures, e.g. as low as -40.degree. C.